


Magic 8-Ball

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malzahar is kept below the DuCouteau mansion, used as Marcus' personal window to the future. When Talon finds him, his life takes a dramatic change, wanting to possess the charming seer. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this the summary "An unlucky young clairvoyant lives in a hidden chamber under the DuCouteau mansion. One day Talon finds him and a magical fairytale ensues." But I decided not to.

Talon had never had reason to question Marcus. Not in what he was told to do, not in what the man himself chose to do. After all, the man had an uncanny way of knowing what would happen in most situations and Talon had always admired this.

So on a day he was looking for something Talon said he'd left in the basement, Talon thought nothing of retrieving it and simply bringing it back upstairs. But as he looked for the packet in the silence of Marcus' downstairs' study, he heard a faint sound. A sound like someone sobbing. Moving in the direction of the sound, he pressed his ear against the wall to realize the sound got louder. Groping along the wall, he found a door, opening it to reveal a secret dungeon.

That's when he heard Marcus' voice from upstairs.

Shutting it quickly, he ran back upstairs to present the packet, apologizing for his delay.

Marcus brushed it off, taking to the packet and discussing Talon's next job.

It was hard to concentrate, his mind still on the wails of a man's voice echoing.

 

In the upcoming days, Marcus had a job to attend to, leaving the house under Katarina's control for a few days. Though he'd tried to forget the sound, he couldn't quite let it go.

Marcus had never mentioned torturing someone on such close quarters and he was quite curious as to what his lord would inflict on another person.

Katarina very rarely checked in with Talon, leaving him with plenty of free time to check out the dungeon on his own time. A day after the man left, he went back into the basement, finding the door once more and ensuring it closed behind him (and that he could open it from the inside) before traveling down the halls.

There were multiple cells, all empty. Some of them showed no trace of having ever been used.

Until he reached the very end of the hall, where in a relatively small cell was a man curled on his side, facing away from the bars.

He was dressed in only pants, tan body and brown hair looking out of place in the dark space. This was clearly a child of the desert, someone who likely loved the sun. Just being underground was probably torture enough.

Then the man rolled over and Talon saw a face not that much older than his own.

“Hi, Talon,” He said from the floor and Talon took two steps back in defense. “Relax, Marcus has to give me names and information if he wants specific readings. You do so much of his dirty work, he had to give me more about you,” The brunette rolled to sit up a little more, looking over Talon. “Your pictures don't do you any justice.”

“Who are you?”

“Malzahar,” He smiled widely, even with the bags under his eyes and the light bruises across his body, he looked friendly. Talon would have almost gone as far to say he was attractive: almost.

“Why are you down here?”

All the kindness on his face vanished in a flash, a stern frown taking its place. “Start taking guesses, Talon. You think he pulls kids from the gutter for anything but turning a profit? Not everyone he uses does he _adopt_.”

“Then you must not obey orders.”

Dark laughter poured from Malzahar's mouth, slapping his knee as Talon stood there, struck by this person's antics. Who acted this way when they were sitting in a cell, at the mercy of anyone who came by?

“Oh, Talon. I _obey_ his orders just fine, I just can't tell him what he wants to hear every day. I can only see the future, I can't change it. Especially not down here,” He gestured to the emptiness all around him.

“See the future?” Talon echoed, taking an unconscious step forward.

“Yes, Talon. I can see the future. Your future,” Malzahar scooted forward as well. “Want me to tell you a little of yours?”

“No-”

“You have a job waiting for you upstairs right now, one that Katarina will want you to leave on immediately. The man will die easily, a knife to the throat, a knife to the side,” Running a finger just under his ribs, Malzahar continued smiling. “You'll be witnessed though, so there will be a second casualty. Luckily, it won't be too big a deal. She's just his girlfriend, after all. Easy to cover up as a homicide, suicide. You're smart enough to make it look good.”

“How do you know what I do-”

“Marcus won't be pleased, but that's okay Talon, because you make up for it. The information you get out of her before she dies makes up for it-”

Somehow they were face to face now, Malzahar's hand touching the edge of Talon's chin. Startled, Talon jumped back, staring at Malzahar's smiling face before turning to run away.

 

Upstairs his heart rate hadn't returned to normal, but sure enough, Katarina was in the kitchen with the information for his job.

“I need you to take care of this immediately,” She said, not bothering to ask why he was flushed or why he was breathing so hard. When he picked up the information, he stared at the information, startled to read about it.

“I'll head out now,” Talon replied, going to suit up before leaving without another word.

 

The site was nothing special, some mafia head's apartment, average security. Nothing Talon couldn't handle. Falling silently into the man's bathroom, he spotted him easily, dropping two knives into him without worry.

He heard the sound of something dropping, flipping to catch the woman by the neck, snapping it a bit too easily. Setting it up to look like she'd hung herself, he pilfered the room for something to prove the kill and make up the second casualty.

She had an interesting necklace, which upon second inspection was a USB drive. Snatching that and the man's ring, he left quickly, a routine inspection finding the deceased couple less than five minutes from his departure.

 

Marcus was home two days after his mission and wasn't pleased at all about the second kill. But when Talon handed him his proof, his eyes lit up at the USB drive.

“Good job,” He said. Talon felt a thrill of success from his head to his toes.

Now he wanted to speak to that demon in the basement more than ever. Maybe that person could get him even more recognition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started from a hair-brained idea I shared with a friend (how all my ideas start?). I'm posting it as motivation to finish it, because I NEED to finish it. So let me know if you like it, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

However, opportunities to see Malzahar were far harder to achieve than he would have liked, only succeeding in getting one almost a month later.

Sneaking into the hall, he walked silently down to the last cell, finding Malzahar huddled in a corner, his hands over his face.

His arms were red and marked, as if someone had just been down here to hit him. As he lowered his hands, it was clear someone had been here recently enough, busted lip still bleeding. There was a bruise forming at his eye as well.

Still, Malzahar tried to smile a little. And Talon felt a possessive streak like he'd never had, almost gasping in a breath.

He killed people for a living. He wasn't about to grow attached to some unlucky fuck in a secret dungeon of his father's...

But at that though he almost did a double-take. That was what Marcus had become. Someone he felt compelled to please, someone he owed. Someone he had to make proud at all costs. The thought glued him to the spot as Malzahar began to speak.

“So you want to use me too, eh? For Marcus, it's money. For you, it's Marcus. You should tell your sisters to come down, too. Then everyone can have a share.”

“Why does he hit you?”

Malzahar cocked his head. “I have a care taker, you know. It's rare for Marcus to come down here personally. You should tell him you know about me. I'd prefer your abuse to what that guy doles out.”

“But why?”

“Because I insult him. Because he's as much gutter trash as you or I, but he doesn't even get the liberty of being valuable to him. Marcus wants me alive, so my guard knows when to stop. But that fuck hates hearing me tell him his future, how mundane and pitiful it is to be kept not even as Marcus' pet-”

“Stop,” Talon hissed, realizing Malzahar was about to insult him as well.

“Oh, that's right. You're only here for me to spout on about your future. So what part of it do you want? The part where I suck your cock through these bars or the part where you suck mine?”

“As if I would ever-”

Shining blue eyes looked up to him, his tongue slipping out to lick the blood from his broken lip. A rush of blood ran straight to his penis, his own lips parting in a surprise rush of want.

“Just think. I'm just some guy behind bars in your father's basement. I'm the optimal fuck. No witnesses, no guilt, no need to repay anything and I'm offering on top of it all. Just come closer and drop your pants.”

“How do I know you won't bite me?”

“Because if you went to the hospital for that it'd be really inopportune for both of us, so just come on already.”

Scooting up to the bars, Talon did as requested, shuffling his pants down a bit to let his dick free. He watched anxiously as Malzahar smiled, getting as close to the bars as possible before letting his tongue flick out, tasting from the base to the tip. Then he had Talon's cock in his mouth and Talon's hands were gripping the bars to keep from moving too much.

The handsome seer took no time in taking his dick deep, sucking and licking and doing all kinds of things Talon couldn't have fantasized about. When he came, he didn't even think to warn Malzahar, gasping as he jerked forward into that warm mouth, coming in a white hot rush of pleasure.

With a gulp, Malzahar swallowed what he was given and looked up at Talon with another smile. Talon felt the possessive heat roar through him, making him want Malzahar at his beck and call, no one else's.

“You need to go though, Talon. Katarina can't find you and you don't want her to grow suspicious. Marcus will flay you if she finds out about me because of you.”

Tugging up his pants, he looked at Malzahar again. “When will I get to see you again?”

“In about a week, if you want to,” He smiled though; he'd already said his visions were almost as good as law.

Leaving without another word, Talon knew he'd be back. Those blue eyes would be laughing at him in his sleep for days, he knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments. I really hope you'll like this story. !!! Motivation!! So again, thank you


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, he found Malzahar sitting idly in the cell, near the other corner, looking rather terrible.

“Hi, Talon,” He greeted, though his eyes were dim from lack of sleep, bruises and cuts far more evident on his body.

“What happened?”

“Marcus came to confirm one of my visions. He didn't like what I had to say.”

“You said Marcus didn't do this.”

“And he usually doesn't. He just wasn't happy this time,” Malzahar gave a weak shrug. “I can't change what I see. I can only see what I see.”

“I wish you weren't his prisoner.” The full sentence was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, horrified that he had said such a thing. But Malzahar just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“Thanks for the concern, I guess, but you aren't who sets me free.”

“What?” Talon questioned in return; if someone else freed him, did that mean he never saw Malzahar again? What did that mean for how badly he wanted to keep the man?

“It's not you who set me free,” Malzahar repeated with a shrug. “Why are you upset about that?”

“Because that means I don't see you again,” And this time he did wince a little; for all he knew Malzahar had no interest in him whatsoever.

“Oh, Talon,” He was smiling though, motioning for Talon to sit. “I can't tell you everything that happens, because you'll want to punch me too, but don't worry so much, okay?”

Talon found himself sitting, which was another thing he wasn't sure why he was doing. It wasn't like this floor was clean or anything.

“Can I ask where I am exactly? Marcus was clearly filled in by my last captors on how to keep me clueless on my exact location.

“You're in the basement of the DuCouteau mansion,” Talon answered, figuring there was a reason he was supposed to be kept in the dark.

Frowning, Malzahar shook his head. “I knew you wouldn't tell me, but I thought I'd ask anyway. Next question; how old are you, actually?”

“I don't know. Maybe eighteen or nineteen?”

“When did you start counting?”

“About 12 years ago...”

“Then you're probably close enough,” Malzahar waved his hand in a dismissive circle. “What day do you consider your birthday?”

“January first.”

Laughing, Malzahar shook his head. “I know your actual birthday. You know Marcus knows too, right?”

“What?”

“If you want the most accurate visions from me, I either need to meet the person face to face, or be given very precise details. Birth dates are part of that.”

“So when's my birthday?”

“August twenty-fourth,” Malzahar smiled happily. “You'll turn nineteen this year.”

“And yours?”

The question took Malzahar by surprise, the seer shaking his head. “They don't want me to be accurate in the visions for myself, so I don't know. I've never been told.”

“But somebody knows, right?”

“By this point, probably not. My mother would have known... But I no longer see her in visions, so I figure she's dead.”

“Does Marcus know?”

Smiling darkly, Malzahar shook his head, “No. I know he doesn't. It bothers him and he's made people try to find out, but no luck.”

“Then how do you know it isn't me who sets you free?”

“Talon,” He chided. “Don't ask. I've already told you that you'd want to punch me, and I've had enough for today, okay?”

“Is it boring down here?”

“Of course it is. I haven't seen the sun in years though and I'm used to living in cells by now. Marcus is the smartest of my owners by far, so he won't get rid of me for no reason.”

Something about how Malzahar said that made Talon feel strange, but he didn't comment on it aloud.

“I wish I were as lucky as you though. You get a bed to sleep on and everything,” There was a cot of sorts in Malzahar's cell, but it didn't look to be comfortable in any way.

“Stop associating our positions.”  
“Right. _Adopted_.”

“Stop saying it like it's an insult,” Talon found himself bristling in anger.

“Wake up and see that he doesn't see you as a son. He sees you as a product. You're useful to him right now, so he makes sure you're healthy and happy so he can use you. If you make it to adulthood, he has a fully capable servant that can take care of the really nasty work and keep his actual children safe. Come on.”

“I don't have to listen to this,” He stood, dusting himself off with a frown.

“No, you don't.” Malzahar echoed back, not standing; those shimmering eyes just looked up to him. “But do you want to hear more about how to earn his favor?”

Pausing in his turn to leave, Talon looked back to him. “Yeah... Do you know something?”

“Promise you'll come to see me again.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you. I have since the first vision I had of you. Plus, it's lonely and you're the only one who treats me like a real person.”

There was no way Talon would rectify that statement, even though he did like Malzahar, it was closer to wanting to keep a possession than seeing him as human. For a second, he even had a pang of guilt about it. But he got over it quickly.

“Fine.”

Motioning him to sit again, Malzahar began. “You'll have a mission in the next few days. Information retrieval, boring recon trash. However, the folder you go to get isn't the best part. If you'll simply break into the top drawer of the desk, you'll find a ring there. Take it with you when you take the packet. Marcus will be really impressed.”

“Why is the ring special?”

“Because it was once Marcus' ring. Like when he was younger and just starting out, he dropped it. This guy you're stealing from was one of the men who trained him.”

“Oh, wow.”

“The guy isn't as good as Marcus is and though Marcus will never say it, not as good as even you. You're kind of a prodigy.”

“You're kind of full of shit.”

Shrugging, Malzahar shook his head. “Either way, you should go now. My keeper comes round to feed me in about fifteen minutes anyway.”

“Feed you...?” Talon thought that was a weird way to say it, standing again; Malzahar joined him.

“Yeah. Feed me. You know. Like put a tray in front of me, tire of me eating like a normal person and shove it into my mouth. Maybe beat me for good measure if they're irritated.”

“They've already hit you today,” Something about this was making him so upset and he just didn't understand.

“Don't worry about it, Talon,” Malzahar reached out, touching Talon's hand. “It's normal now.”

“No,” He drew back, horrified that Malzahar could even say it like that. “I'm going to fix this. I'll figure it out. I'll-”

“Ask to be my keeper. Ask Marcus to trust you more after you turn in that ring.”

His mouth went dry, but he found himself nodding. Pressing against the bars, Malzahar beckoned him forward.

“Kiss me.”

And up against the bars himself, Talon kissed him. Malzahar's lips were dry and Talon could taste the lightest bit of blood from them. It was Talon who encouraged Malzahar to open his mouth, letting his tongue taste inside.

Surprisingly, Malzahar didn't really taste like anything, the kiss going on until Talon broke off to breath.

“You don't taste like anything.”

“They make me take care of my teeth, you know. Dental care is expensive when the easiest way to prevent is to just shove a toothbrush and mouthwash into someone's mouth.”

Talon would have replied, but he heard a shift from down the hall, looking to Malzahar's wide-eyed look of panic. He ran away, leaving Malzahar to whatever fate that night held for him.

 

The thought of whatever they would do to Malzahar made sleeping that night hard. It wasn't easy when Marcus spoke of future missions in this strange, careful way, that betrayed to Talon how often he tapped Malzahar's powers.

Probably worst of all was when Marcus informed him of his next assignment two days later, letting him know he would be leaving in the morning.

“Just a packet of information is what I'm looking for,” Marcus emphasized, but Talon nodded numbly; he'd be bringing that ring back as well.

Though he wasn't sure why, he trusted Malzahar. Enough so that he would do this extra task on his suggestion alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Your comments are so uplifting :)


	4. Chapter 4

His assignment wasn't hard and the ring was easy to locate. What wasn't easy was escaping the property, Talon earning several cuts as he ran. A branch nicked him across the cheek which was just annoying.

Marcus' eyes were alight with surprise when he opened the envelope; Talon had made a gut decision not to hand it to him outright. Something told him Marcus might frown on him disobeying orders.

“You did well,” He said, clapping a hand on Talon's shoulder, Talon feeling a wave of joy at the simple gesture. “We can discuss a reward for you tomorrow morning before I leave.”

“Yes, sir,” Talon replied, genuflecting before heading to his room.

 

In the morning, Talon came down to Marcus' office when he was summoned.

“You do know I have cameras in my dungeon, yes?”

And the whole room froze around him. Malzahar had to know that. Malzahar hadn't told him that.

“I couldn't tell exactly what you two were doing, but I have a good idea.”

There was a pause where Talon remembered how to breath.

“I'm not mad,” Marcus looked up to him, the oxygen practically burning as it went into his lungs. “In fact, I figured we could discuss him being your reward for this,” He lifted his hand up to show the ring around his pointer finger. “Did he tell you about this?”

“He did,” Talon wouldn't lie to Marcus, not that there was any reason now.

“I can't let him free. He's a very valuable resource, and you understand why.”

With a sharp nod, Talon didn't verbally reply; Marcus echoed his motion, showing his approval.

“However, I would love for him to be in the care of someone other that barbarian,” During the silence between, he twirled the ring around his finger. “How about you?”

“Will he still be in the cell down there?”

Something in how Marcus looked to him gave Talon pause, but he worked to not show it.

“You do understand that he tried to run from his last owners? You understand that they wouldn't have ever bargained him away if he hadn't foreseen their deaths? He isn't human, or has he not told you that? Have you been to see him with all the lights off?”

Marcus stood now, making the door open, and beckoning for Talon to follow. The darkness didn't scare Talon, but the circumstances for it did.

“Malzahar.”

The powerful echo of Marcus' voice seemed loud in front of the bars; Talon could honestly just barely tell where they were.

“Open your eyes.”

“No.”

“Open them or I won't let my son see you ever again.”

Malzahar opened his eyes to grab at the bars, shouting profanities at Marcus. But Talon took a step back in horror; his eyes glowed.

Light came from them, and in this light, it appeared as if he had no pupil at all, just a washed out light blue color emitting from the sockets.

“Stop calling him your son, you've never done anything to be a father for-”

“Quiet your mouth before I find that mongrel who keeps you alive to whip you into silence.”

Both boys came to their senses at about the same time, Malzahar's mouth snapping shut, tears streaming down his face in silence. Talon realized how his reaction was only adding to Malzahar's pain, trying to cover how frightened he was by this strange occurrence.

“Tell him how you aren't human.”

“I'm human.”

“I will not ask you again, Malzahar. I can have him here in as little as five minutes. Do not test my patience.”

“I have visions,” He turned to Talon, looking down and away as he explained. “I don't just see the future, but I can sometimes see the past as well. As a child, my mother told me she'd had a vision of me before my birth, that some dark creatures protected me.” Malzahar winced as he bit his lip, harsh, pulling his shirt over his head; symbols danced underneath his skin on his arms and across his chest.

“Like I said, _not_ human,” Marcus turned to Talon, the lights snapping on at about the same time. “I can make you his keeper. He can be moved to a bigger cell, but he stays down here. Being surrounded by metal stops him from summoning the weird creatures he can call. It's a safety measure and one I'm not willing to sacrifice for you to have your fun with him.”

“Creatures?”

“I can show you back in the office. But do you want him or not?”

“I want him,” Talon replied without hesitation and Marcus laughed.

“Congratulations then,” Marcus' hand fell heavy on his shoulder and what had felt like a grand gesture before felt like a condemnation in this moment. “Let's go for now.”

Malzahar's crying echoed in the hall, Talon unable to glance behind himself to see.

 


	5. Chapter 5

By that afternoon, Marcus was gone, a key was in Talon's possession and _very_ strict orders had been given about Malzahar's care.

Marcus showed him video of the “creatures” Malzahar could summon and they were for the most part, cat sized multi-eyed bugs. However, there was footage of a bigger one, maybe the height of a grown man that shot acid. That one got Talon to take Marcus' warning seriously.

When evening came, Talon ventured downstairs to see him in his new cell, a cleaned up space that almost appeared to be a room. Talon did not try to guess how this had come to be; how many people Marcus had employed down here kind of frightened him.

Especially when he didn't think anyone else was caged down here. Not that he'd journeyed beyond Malzahar's old prison to find out.

“Hey,” He found himself speaking out first, the key in his pocket only part of the lock for Malzahar's prison. It was mostly to get in, getting out requiring a retinal scan while sandwiched between two doors.

“Hi,” Malzahar replied when he came through the door and suddenly they were face to face with nothing between. This close, Talon could see he was shorter, how Malzahar's broad-shouldered build compared to his own thin frame.

A warm hand brushed across his cheek and Talon came back to reality.

“You space out a lot for an assassin.”

“I only do it when I'm not in danger.”

“Who said I'm not dangerous?”

“Are you?”

Then they were kissing, a strange desperation to their embrace, Talon shocked at the emotions that rushed him.

“I want you,” Talon heard himself say.

“I know,” Malzahar answered, undoing his pants for him, warm hands sliding under the band.

“There's got to be cameras in here-”

“There are.” He had wrapped his hand around Talon's cock and was stroking slowly, meeting his gaze.

“I don't really know if I want to make this show for someone...”

“We can fuck under the covers?” Malzahar asked, eyes finally meeting Talon's in a way that betrayed his sincerity. Though his offer didn't really give him all that much comfort, he found himself pulling at Malzahar's wrist to remove his hand from his pants and directing him towards the bed. Malzahar gave Talon the lead, flipping the covers down and back over them just as soon as Talon was under them.

“Undress,” He informed Talon, shimmying out of his own clothes under the covers. What drove him to movement was when Malzahar tossed his pants beside the bed on top of his shirt. Talon was out of all of his clothing with some haste, the blanket over his head with Malzahar in a quick motion.

For a second he just stared at Malzahar, the slight darkness the covers gave allowing him to see the glow of his eyes and symbols in his skin. Then he stopped staring, because Malzahar closed his eyes and kissed him.

“Want to fuck me?” Malzahar asked and it sounded like such an easy question, but Talon had no idea how any of this worked; he was a virgin before what little he'd done with Malzahar.

Washed out eyes crinkled as Malzahar smiled. “I know you have no experience. It's fine. Only idiots think their first time is amazing.” Warm hands were in his hair, Malzahar's body just seeming to hold heat naturally.

“I don't want to hurt you,” And that was the only thing he knew about “gay sex;” was that it hurt. That's all he'd been told, all he'd ever learned.

The little chuckle from Malzahar made him glare in reply. “Fine then. Let's jerk off together. I'll stroke us together and you finger me. If we go really slow and practice, we can get to a point where you can have me and it won't hurt. Sound okay?” His eyes were glittering, and though it still somewhat spooked him, Talon found them more attractive in this moment.

“Yes,” He replied, cupping Malzahar's face and kissing him.

Malzahar pushed his hips closer to Talon's and took up their cocks between them. “Just use your pointer and finger me, okay?”

Tentatively, Talon put his hand on Malzahar's ass, squeezing it before sliding back further. It took him some hunting to find Malzahar's entrance, embarrassed that he didn't find it quickly. But when he rubbed across it, he felt Malzahar's body tense before relax and inside he went.

The moan that passed Malzahar's lips made his eyes snap back to his face, the glow eliminated by his closed eyes. Talon felt his breath hitch.

He was the cause of Malzahar's pleasure. A possessive roar ran through him, wanting to lay claim to him entirely. These emotions confused him, fairly for sure that love was a gentle feeling and this was none of that. Literally, he wanted to ensure no one had Malzahar in any sense of the word.

“Am I your first?” He found himself asking, those bright eyes snapping open once more and the lack of pupil or iris or anything to give away meaning stilled Talon's hand.

“The first I wanted, if it's worth anything.”

And though it restricted his throat, Talon nodded; it did mean something. The knowledge made him want to kill the others that had dared touch Malzahar.

“Your thoughts are fascinating,” Malzahar murmured, smiling. “You're possessive and jealous and it's not love that directs your actions. What drives you, Talon? What is it that makes you continue on?”

_To prove myself_. He thought the answer and Malzahar grinned wider.

“That so? Prove yourself to who?”

The question terrified him; he hadn't spoken. He would have remembered speaking... Wouldn't he have?

Moving his finger a bit faster in Malzahar, he earned a gasp of pleasure, Malzahar bucking into the touch. Malzahar sped up the pace on their dicks and Talon sped up inside Malzahar.

A groan of pleasure broke from Malzahar's throat and hot ejaculate was pouring over his cock and Talon found himself finishing as well.

“I'll wait, okay, Talon?” Malzahar was saying calmly, even as he winced as Talon withdrew his finger.

“I'll be back. Tomorrow. You won't wait long.”

But Malzahar did not reply, almost as if he didn't hear the statement at all. Malzahar slid around on the bed, reaching across the cabinet to pull a towel over. Clearly, he'd had a decent idea of what they were going to do and wiped them both clean. Talon did them the favor of picking up enough of their clothes for them to redress before coming out from the covers.

“I have other sheets, don't worry,” Malzahar said, and Talon was beginning to feel like he wasn't even talking to him anymore.

“I'm not worried,” Talon replied, gripping Malzahar's chin and forcing him to fully look at him. Blinking several times, blue eyes met his own, clearly trying to adjust to see him clearly. Glaring, Talon tilted his head, “What? Are you having visions?”

“There are many things happening and about to happen Talon. It's hard to deal with all the noise.”

“Don't be distracted around me,” He growled and Malzahar gave out a dry laugh.

“I can't control this. In many ways, it controls me.”

Those words were terrifying, only because Malzahar said them so sincerely with no trace of doubt in them. Talon shook away the chill it gave him, and left.

It would be years before he saw Malzahar again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my extended absence... Work is crazy right now ;A; But hopefully you'll like this update.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Malzahar had not been lying; many things were happening and so much of it happened all at once.

The mission Marcus had been on fell to pieces and though no body was ever recovered, he was announced dead.

The men Marcus had been out to kill quickly found their home, but Talon and his sisters had long since fled. When he read about the mansion burning he almost laughed.

Who freed Malzahar, he honestly couldn't say; obviously it hadn't been him. But when he'd finally dealt with the mess of jobs that came right after Marcus initial call for emergency backup, Malzahar's cell was empty.

He'd had questions and he was stressed and wanted to see Malzahar, but Malzahar was nowhere to be found.

Security tapes for his cell were all wiped clear, as if he'd never been held there at all.

It was after he realized that Malzahar had cut and gone that he advised Katarina that they should move. Reluctantly she agreed, and they packed up everything of importance and were gone in less than a day.

 

Being an assassin of the DuCouteau family carried on, Talon now accepting missions from Katarina, both sisters carrying on their father's work.

So when he was handed a folder and told to kill a man, he thought nothing of it.

Until he opened the document to look at the pictures. Seven years had passed, and sure, Malzahar had grown up, but it had only made him more alluring.

The papers listed him as twenty-seven, Talon having actively set his own birthday up and saying he was twenty-six now. If there was any truth to this information, Malzahar had been nineteen or twenty when they'd been together.

“How do they expect me to kill him? He can see the future.” Talon asked plainly of Katarina who simply glanced up from her desk.

“They said he's inaccurate for himself.”

“Dad kept him prisoner. I've met him before, we've talked. I know of his powers and he's accurate enough for himself. He'll know I'm coming.”

“Then figure out a way to kill him regardless of what he's aware of.”

He shook his head, but knew he couldn't argue. Aggravated, he turned to leave, already knowing this mission would go south.

 

Finding Malzahar was surprisingly easy; even easier was getting him isolated enough that Talon felt safe to attack.

The plan was to only use one knife, so he dropped and threw it, apologizing for killing him in his mind.

But the knife hit a small purple creature at his shoulder and it fell to the ground twitching. Shocked, Talon watched it vanish before noticing there were many many tiny eyes in this alleyway and they weren't so alone.

“So you agreed to kill me?” Malzahar asked, turning slowly.

Those pictures couldn't have prepared him for how brightly Malzahar's eyes glowed in the low-light, how he smiled like a thousand memories ago and how hard that feeling of want washed through Talon again.

Shaking his head, Malzahar laughed. “You could have just told Katarina all about me, but instead you just took the contract? You realize you won't be killing me tonight, right?”

Jarring himself back into reality, he grabbed another knife and threw it, a second coming in fast succession.

Neither hit. Either Malzahar had moved or Talon's aim had been bad, because now those multitude of eyes were approaching him.

“I'm going to let you live through this encounter, Talon. _Let_ is a strong word, whatever...” He almost seemed to be arguing with himself, as Talon crouched down, pulling two more blades from his waist. “This will hurt anyway. But Talon?”

Talon felt the ground shift, something growling behind him.

“I'll continue to wait for you, okay?” Malzahar turned his back and Talon went flying, something throwing him up against the wall. Pain caused him to see black before blinking a few times to see the silhouette of Malzahar's back and a small hoard of cat-sized bug creatures; and one, gray creature, Malzahar's height, walking away. Shifting to stand to stop them, he put weight on his right arm and saw black again.

 

When he awoke it was to his own room, Katarina speaking sternly to someone in the hall before noticing he was awake. Then her anger turned on him.

“What happened?”

“He attacked me. He knew I was coming.”

“Obviously. But you can't tell me he threw you into that wall.”

“He didn't. Did we save any of Marcus' archives? He had footage of the creatures he can summon.”

“What?”

“Are there any tapes left? I can show you what I'm talking about.”

It took a while to located the tapes in Marcus' files, Katarina obviously having had trouble going through them after his death. Talon put in the tape he'd seen, watching as Katarina shifted uncomfortably beside him.

“Why didn't you tell me about _this_ before taking the contract?”

“I figured a man being able to see the future was enough of a liability for you to understand my hesitance.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Consider the contract null.”

“Do we have more information on him than what you gave me?” He found himself asking, watching her turn to look at him, lifting an eyebrow in silent question. It was so reminiscent of Marcus, that he had to swallow before continuing. “I was in charge of him while he was imprisoned. I know him. Fairly personally.” There was only so much of this he wanted to say, regardless of how much he liked and trusted Katarina.

Her lips twisted into a small smile and she nodded. “We do. What are you offering me in exchange for the information?”

“Continued service to the DuCouteau family.”

She stiffened, eyes narrowing, before her face broke into a true smile. “Alright, Talon. Come on.”

Back in her office, she handed Talon another file, a very thick file.

“He's the leader of a cult,” Katarina began, sitting on the edge of her desk. “Apparently, he's gained a little bit too much popularity, angering many people. Mob bosses, government officials. You name it.

Picture after picture showed Malzahar baptizing people at alters, the handsome man walking down the street, fearless and smiling. He looked healthy, like he ate well and wasn't beaten daily and-

Far, far more attractive than the time he'd been trapped in a personal cell, at the whims of Marcus DuCouteau.

“They say he's quite the charmer, but almost all members say he's as chaste as a monk, having never taken a lover of his followers, regardless of offers. Some say a woman broke into his chambers and begged him to make love to her and he refused kindly, putting her up in a nearby hotel. And since she was one of our operatives, I can confirm her story.” She let out a laugh.

Talon held the packet, wondering how he hadn't heard of Malzahar until now. The handsome man smiling, holding children, signing papers and posing for photographs. His heart twisted with the angry desire to have him back. To have Malzahar for himself. Not to see him sharing himself with the general public.

“So if he were to stop being a prophet… Would that be the equivalent of killing him to our contractor?”

Katarina again raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “I think they want him dead. But it'd be a good start.”

“Don't count the contract null yet.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Two nights later, he was sitting in a pew in a chapel of sorts with hundreds of other people. Malzahar was at the pulpit, talking animatedly, sounding absolutely insane to Talon's ears. Even then, it was hard to tear his eyes away, the whole crowd hungering for his words.

They were all enraptured. When the collection bowl went around, Talon was amazed to see it full to the brim with offerings.

He waited a long time for all the people to file out. Beyond the service itself, it took another three hours for everyone else to clear out. If not for Malzahar whispering to a man near his shoulder in a suit, Talon was sure he would have been escorted out.

The last person left and Malzahar waved the guards out, the men looking Talon over with distrust before exiting the open space.

Settling on the practical throne behind him, Malzahar smiled, waiting for Talon to come forward.

“Leave the weapons.”

Talon paused, standing at the back of the room still, steadying his gaze at Malzahar before undoing his jacket. Four knives, a gun, and two short blades fell to the floor. He didn't stop there. The shirt he was wearing fell to the floor as well. After kicking off his shoes, he dropped his pants to the floor and left it all unceremoniously in a pile that he simply walked past.

Malzahar had sat up in the chair now, leaning forward, eyes glimmering.

“You've changed.”

“ _You've_ changed,” Talon echoed back, listening to the chime of Malzahar's laughter in the large, empty room. Thousands of little eyes became evident now, Talon feeling extremely exposed all at once.

“They won't hurt you, Talon. Kog'Maw only hurt you because I promised him a snack,” The seer was standing now, carefully peeling up the first of his superfluous robes. Naked as well, the man smiled just as he always did, teeth fully exposed. “Like what you see?”

Their past seemed a millenia ago, the desire he had for Malzahar feeling like an angry, hungry fire now.

“Still no love for me,” Malzahar sighed, eyes drifting closed momentarily; they snapped open when Talon moved, the washed out gleam appearing a little more frightening with the creatures moving behind him.

“Is love what you're looking for?” Talon questioned, taking another step forward.

More laughter poured from Malzahar's mouth, not flinching as Talon cut the rest of the distance. They were face to face, Malzahar still taller, still broader, muscles well defined now. Where Talon had become lithe, Malzahar had become hard.

“It's all I want in this life,” He whispered, and then they were kissing, Talon grabbing at Malzahar's hair, pressing their bodies together. Against his lips, Malzahar moaned, all the contact making Talon hard with little prompting. “You on the other hand...” Malzahar whispered, cupping Talon's balls and squeezing lightly. “Hunger only for the carnal needs. So little ever troubles you...”

Talon groaned, biting his lips, unsure why everything Malzahar did felt like fire; surely he was burning even now.

“I waited for you. I understood that you couldn’t wait for me… Jobs and your own desires... You have no patience...” His hand released Talon's sac, moving up to stroke at his cock. “But I on the other hand, have waited. Waited a long time for this night...”

Breathless against Malzahar's body, Talon felt Malzahar shift backwards, stepping back with him. They were swaying against one another, Talon feeling assured he must be hypnotized or drugged or something… How was it that Malzahar's hand, so slow in its movement had him already so close?

“What do you want?”

“You. All of you. To never let another have you,” The words poured from his mouth, suddenly finding he had power over his own body, pushing Malzahar backwards. Malzahar sat down into his chair, legs spread, pulling Talon forward.

“Take me then,” He whispered and Talon pulled Malzahar's legs up and gripping his own cock, slid into Malzahar. Slid was the correct term, because clearly Malzahar had prepped beforehand, slick with lube. Talon didn't dwell on the thought, the handsome seer moaning below him; the sound drove him wild.

Thrusting into Malzahar, he couldn't even hold back, pounding into him, the sounds echoing in the empty chapel.

“Touch me, Talon,” Malzahar commanded and Talon found himself obeying, stroking Malzahar in equal tempo, the seer finishing only moments before he himself did. Thick strips of ejaculate covered Malzahar's chest, Talon's eyes drawn to his work, then back up to Malzahar's face.

Hazy, washed out eyes met his own, Talon kissing him in seconds, pressing into him, refusing to pull out. This man was his. Malzahar was his.

“I'm not yours.”

The voice knocked him from his delusions of power.

“I'm not yours, Talon. And you're not mine...”

Talon looked into Malzahar's eyes, how his eyes were narrowed at the edges in sadness, Malzahar stroking his cheek.

“I love you.”

And in a flash, Talon understood, pulling free with a little pop; Malzahar winced.

“I don't love you,” Talon said quickly, stepping back. It was hard to back away from the seer when he looked so delicious, all spread out, ejaculate leaking from him…

“I'm aware,” Malzahar returned, sitting up, the best of the view removed. “It is of little matter. Get your things and go.”

Frowning, Talon hesitated and he regretted his hesitation instantly. Malzahar's eyes narrowed and there was a low hiss from something far too close for his comfort.

“Get your things and go. I will not repeat myself.”

In a flash, Talon was redressed and exiting the main doors. Glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't even see the throne anymore, creatures swarming over the chair and entire pulpit area.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the slow updates :/ I try to work on this story as much as I can. Thank you for all your kind words. I truly appreciate your comments <3


	8. Chapter 8

Talon couldn't stay away. He couldn't do it.

The next week he was sitting in the temple again, in the far back, security tighter than before. Several guards eyed him with disdain, but none lingered. Talon watched one gesture to him and whisper to Malzahar, the seer laughing aloud at whatever it was he said.

But Malzahar had glanced over first, and those vivid eyes had almost pulled him from his seat and to the man. Common sense overruled his impulse, keeping him in the pew.

“I have made the necessary arrangements and those loyal to me are invited to leave this wretched country forever, in two months time. We will have our own land, our own country with our own laws. No more will you have to be oppressed by this totalitarian regime!”

He hadn't been really listening but these words actually registered, Talon looking towards Malzahar, brows creased in concern.

What was this about? There hadn't been any information about Malzahar starting a new country, or whatever it was he was just now announcing.

The audience was screaming in cheers, some people openly sobbing in their jubilation. Malzahar's devote rushed forward, wanting to touch him, speak to him and he allowed it. He stood there and touched the brows of his followers, caressed people's hair, kissed their cheeks...

Jealous rage overtook him. He was standing and clenching a blade in a swift motion to kill these people, a guard grabbing his wrist simultaneously.

“He's asked you to leave,” The grunt said quietly.

Talon hissed, but another guard had his other arm and quite suddenly he was being bodily flung from the temple.

“Do not come back,” One of them cautioned. He shook like a leaf in rage before turning and storming home.

 

For the next several weeks, he accepted every job Katarina brought up, killing his marks with a merciless hand. The news was abuzz with Malzahar and his new country to be. The government was questioning him almost constantly, but he was so smooth and easy in their hands that they couldn't pin anything on him.

The last few days before the cult's exodus, Talon made up his plan.

He would convince Malzahar to take him on as a follower. There was no way he was letting this man get away from him. Malzahar was his and he would insure that the world knew.

So two nights before their destined time to leave, he broke into the villa Malzahar was living in, crawled into his room through the vent and landed by the edge of the bed to see a very awake Malzahar sitting up in the sheets.

“Let's hear it.”

Talon fell to one knee, dropping his eyes to the floor.

“I'll serve you. Guard you. Do anything you want me to. Just let me be with you. Just let me have you,” He looked up now, Malzahar having not moved from where he was sitting.

“Will you renounce this country? Will you renounce your citizenship and move with us?”

“Gladly,” Talon replied, not breaking eye contact.

Malzahar considered him a moment, a sneer pulling at his features. “Will you renounce the DuCouteau name?”

Time stopped. This wasn't something he had thought Malzahar would ask for. Talon felt conflicted; the DuCouteaus had saved him. Had taken him from the gutter, given him a name, a purpose... A family.

In his hesitance, Malzahar snorted, rustling in the covers to stand from the bed. He was naked, moving fluidly from his place as if his feet didn't even touch the ground. In front of Talon, he stood and waited as Talon stood as well.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to-”

“I will renounce them. Publicly. And in any other form you'd like. I'll take on your name if you want me to.”

Those bright eyes looked surprised; legitimately surprised. Talon had doubted that anyone had ever witnessed this emotion on Malzahar before. As a clairvoyant, he didn't often come across anything that he didn't expect.

“Do it right now.”

“I, Talon, renounce the name DuCouteau and am no longer affiliated in any way with the nation of-”

Talon didn't get to finish the sentence, Malzahar capturing his lips in a searing kiss. The sheer force of it nearly knocked Talon off his feet, but he was quick to find his balance. He pushed Malzahar back into the bed, groping Malzahar's body freely, listening as he moaned and grew hard at his touch.

They crawled and kissed and groped and touched until they were up at the top of the bed, Malzahar pressing a bottle into Talon's hand. He wasn't even surprised to be given lube, opening it and preparing Malzahar with a rather careless haste. Laughter and groans flowed freely from Malzahar as he worked, driving Talon to the brink when he wasn't even touching himself.

“How, how...” Talon muttered, sliding in after stroking himself only once with his slick hand. Malzahar cried out and Talon could only moan back in reply. He fucked Malzahar with all his strength, watching the face below him twist with pleasure and desire.

“Talon, oh-”

And that was all it took; Talon finished with a strangled cry, forcing his body through the motions, coming so hard he couldn't see. When he did open his eyes, Malzahar was breathless below him, reaching out to brush the hair from his face.

Talon wouldn't have it, pushing the hand away as if Malzahar's touch was painful and fell between his legs. There he went down on Malzahar's still hard cock wordlessly, listening to the seer cry out before filling his mouth with ejaculate. He swallowed and sat up, waiting as Malzahar caught his breath.

It took some time, silence making the click of a distant clock sound all that louder.

“You will serve me and me alone. If I make an order, you are to follow it without question. Tomorrow, you will publicly renounce the DuCouteaus, this country, and any ties that would keep you here.” For a moment there was silence, Malzahar reaching for Talon; this time he obliged, laying into his arms. “In exchange, you may have me every night or however often time allows. I will never take another lover and only you will be allowed to use my body for sexual purposes. Are you agreeable?”

Talon took his hand, kissed the back of it, and nodded solemnly. He had sold his soul to have singular rights to the man next to him. The possessive thrill that had raced through him the first time they met once more roared through him, pulling himself in close to Malzahar's body. A sleepy chuckle came from Malzahar's lips, the covers tugged up over the two of them.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were mostly a blur. Talon fucked Malzahar the next morning, again in the shower, and then dressed for their public announcement. He said what Malzahar wanted and then a group of around two hundred flew to their new home. Another two hundred were scheduled to leave the following day to join them.

A moderate sized island with a few buildings and the few people already there devout members of Malzahar's cult. Most of them had that strange washed out look to their eyes similar to Malzahar's own. Talon tried to ignore the chill it gave him to see that the look wasn't unique to Malzahar. It was frightening. The whole entourage moved into the hotel and the very next day, the whole island went into building their new dwellings.

Talon didn't help. Malzahar didn't help. The seer walked through the crowds, whispering words of encouragement, Talon stalking behind him. He felt such jealousy when Malzahar caressed his followers cheeks or leaned in to hear their words more clearly. Every gentle smile shot arrows through his heart, more than once fantasizing about taking Malzahar publicly to make sure everyone knew just _who_ Malzahar belonged to.

Nothing seemed to bother Malzahar; every little thing bothered Talon. It seemed like every day Malzahar did something that angered him or triggered his jealousy.

Their sex life was still active, which suited Talon fine. Long before Talon could ever demand sex, Malzahar would offer. Almost every night was filled with love making, Talon being the one to turn down Malzahar's advances only when he himself was tired. Malzahar kept things calm and gentle during their waking hours together, never implicating anything would ever go wrong.

So when the first assassination attempt occurred, Talon was surprised. Not so surprised that he didn't kill the woman on the spot, but surprised. She didn't even get to scream as she fell, the group of people around them gasping in horror as she collapsed, blade still in her hand. Her body wasn't left on the ground for long, a purple portal swallowing her corpse into the earth.

Talon merely observed, face blank though his heart hammered in his chest. Malzahar smiled, lifting his arms in a pacifying gesture.

“I'm alright,” He uttered quietly, the people crying out in joy, many bowing at his feet. His smile only seemed to become kinder as he murmured to the people, touching their heads, touching their faces.

For just a second Talon could believe Malzahar was something more than a just a man. The feeling wouldn't last.

 

A few months later, most of the buildings were made, yet Talon and Malzahar continued to live on the top floor of the hotel, the suite one of the nicest places on the island. When they had first arrived, Malzahar had pushed for them to live among his people. The people had refused, setting him up here, claiming it was the least they could give him.

Talon knew Malzahar had no qualms about living here, not really. The seer liked being spoiled, dropping his guard around Talon in their quiet moments. He couldn't name the number of times he'd caught Malzahar holding something he'd been given with a dark grin on his lips. Malzahar never smiled like that in front of anyone else. It was something Talon was alone privilege to and he doubted that was a good thing.

Sunlight spilled into the room, Malzahar still asleep beside him, naked in the bed. Talon wanted him awake, wanting that innocence off of his features and the calculating shimmer to his eyes once again. He was attracted to it all now, loving how Malzahar easily slid into the role of manipulator, easily pretending to be a savior.

Malzahar sighed in his sleep, rolled over to face Talon and opened his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“Watching me sleep?”

There was no reason to answer; Talon knew Malzahar knew the answer.

He embraced Malzahar and kissed him harshly, nipping his lip and grinding against him. His actions were met with a muffled groan against his lips, morning wood matching his own erection. For a while Talon just tasted his mouth, hands groping each other for more sensation.

It was Talon who broke this kiss, taking a shuddering breath as Malzahar breathed heavily beside him.

“I want you.”

“I hadn't guessed,” Malzahar whispered back sarcastically, grabbing Talon's cock and stroking him teasingly.

“Do you want me?” Talon found himself asking inexplicably; he watched Malzahar's raise an eyebrow, a derisive chuckle following.

“Oh, I want you Talon. I want to hear you under me, begging for release, promising me everything I've ever wanted so I'll do as you ask,” He smiled as he spoke, the words sounding so much more threatening in Malzahar's sleep-deepened voice.

“And what would I be promising?” Talon asked, a subtle shiver passing through him.

“To love me for all eternity,” Malzahar replied, not missing a beat, leaning in to kiss Talon once more, pressing their bodies together. “Let me fuck you this morning.”

“If you want to.”

With a little nod, Malzahar rolled to be on top of Talon, kissing him passionately, rolling his hips so their erections had friction between them. The motion tore a moan from Talon, trying to focus on the fact that he'd agreed to be on bottom.

Malzahar's hands were pushing his legs apart and before he could think much further, a slick finger was pressing inside. He groaned, arching a little at the stretch; he bottomed as little as he felt was fair so he wasn't used to the sensation. The second finger was added with caution for how he'd cried out, the fingers twisting, scissoring, trying to get him to loosen up.

“Relax. I finger you more often than how you're acting right now,” Malzahar chided, working his way in deeper, stroking on Talon's prostate. Then he was moaning, huffing out a sound of pleasure. “There, that's better.”

Once he'd gotten him to moan some, Malzahar withdrew his fingers, the sound of the lube being popped open greeting Talon's ears once more. There was the slick noise of Malzahar coating his cock and then the inevitable:

“Ready?”

Talon nodded and Malzahar pressed inside. It was too much, even with the prepping and Talon made a whining noise against the pain.

“Do you need me to stop?” And though Talon knew he would stop if he said it was too much, he could still hear the underlying insult in that. Malzahar didn't think he could handle it, that Talon was pretending to be in pain.

“No,” Talon growled stubbornly. “Just move.”

Malzahar slammed into him once, twice, wanting to hear him scream. His wish was granted, Talon screaming out as Malzahar began an intense pace. It was blinding, but _so_ pleasurable, a welcome change from the earlier pain. He almost never gave Malzahar the opportunity to top, so he figured the reason Malzahar gave so hard was because he felt deprived.

He was wrong, but it would be a long time before he knew that.

While pounding into him, Malzahar stroked his cock too, the seer's dexterity impressive. It wasn't long at all before Talon came in a whimper across his own chest, Malzahar groaning shortly after, climaxing as well.

Breathless, Talon tried to blink to clear his vision, glad when Malzahar fell back into the bed beside him.

“Did I thank you?”

“Thank me for what?”

“Killing that would-be assassin.”

Talon didn't reply, glaring at Malzahar's words.

“What? Without you, I might not be alive today.”

“I struggle to believe you, _clairvoyant_.”

Malzahar chuckled, a knock at the door even as Malzahar threw the sheets over their bodies; not that Malzahar had any modesty. More than once Talon had demanded he cover up before meeting with people.

“Come in.”

“ _Malzahar_ ,” The man at the door breathed out, stepping into the room. Talon in general hated most of Malzahar's followers, but the ones that lived in the building with them were the absolute worst. “There is-””

“Thank you for coming to make me aware, but I already know of the situation. Have my priests readied. Today is a very special day.”

The man at the door quivered in expectation and scurried away, shutting the door behind.

“Oh? What's today?” Talon asked, stretching out of the cover, revealing the dried mess at his stomach.

“The first day of sacrifice,” Malzahar answered with a slow smile, standing from the bed and holding out his hand. “Come, let's bathe.”

Talon frowned, but followed Malzahar into the bathroom. He tried not to read too much into anything Malzahar said, knowing it would only frustrate him later.

The water warmed quickly and Malzahar was already under the water, eyes closed, smiling under the spray.

“I have to look nice today,” Malzahar mumbled, opening his eyes as Talon entered. With a small smile of his own, Talon kissed Malzahar chastely.

“You always look good in my opinion,” Talon replied, squeezing his ass with affection.

“There are moments where I can almost believe you want me for more than my body, but time and time again you prove me wrong,” Malzahar whispered, shaking his head and cupping Talon's face. Neither said anything as they washed, Malzahar taking extra care to shampoo and condition his hair, using a soap that smelled lightly of chamomile. When he finished, Malzahar did not wait on Talon, exiting and drying off. Talon was surprised when the blow-dryer turned on, the tool usually reserved for Talon.

He stepped out of the shower shortly after, toweling off and watching as Malzahar dried his hair, mussed with it till he seemed pleased and then found eyeliner. With dedication Talon wasn't aware Malzahar had, the clairvoyant applied eyeliner, dragging down to make a sharp mark underneath his eyes as well.

It would honestly have seemed silly on anyone else, but with Malzahar's eyes appearing to possess on pupil, no iris, the extra attention was somewhat spooky.

Malzahar stepped into the bedroom and chose robes of a sort of the day. Sleeveless blue shirt, a purple tunic piece over, and long, wide blue pants. Once he stepped into his boots, they ballooned out some, tucked into his boots. Now Talon thought he looked ridiculous.

But he wasn't done, pulling on a pair of matching purple gloves.

“Dress quickly. I want you at my side today.”

Talon frowned, thinking Malzahar was being more weird than usual. He dressed quickly, dressing for someone in the shadows; dark colors for blending in.

“Don't want to dress a little more...?” Malzahar shrugged his shoulders, trying to suggest that what he was wearing could use some sprucing up. The low growl of Talon's reply was enough for him to drop it. “Then let's go.”

As soon as Malzahar opened the door, they were swarmed by a small crowd of “priests.” Not a single one spoke, which was just as freaky as when they did speak in Talon's opinion. As a group they all walked down the hall, took the elevator to the bottom floor and were greeted by an even larger crowd in the lobby.

Malzahar smiled, eyes twitching to narrow just a little, revealing how happy he was right now. Talon sneered, aware no one was watching what he did; in general, if anyone did notice him it was in disgust that Malzahar would keep someone so _unworthy_ so close.

No one spoke during the elevator ride down to the lobby, where there were even more priests and a large throng of Malzahar's followers, whispering and muttering as they loitered about. They all followed as Malzahar walked past them, leading outside where a large platform had been erected.

Talon knew they had been working on constructing something, but this looked like an altar and...

There was a girl laying on the table, Talon able to tell she was still alive by the rise and fall of her chest. She appeared to be okay, from what he could see at this distance, the hush of the crowd starting to sound more terrifying to his ears.

Malzahar however, did not slow down, in fact maybe he even sped up, rushing up the stairs to be beside the girl, speaking before Talon had a chance to tune his ears to the hush of his voice. Talon rushed up the stairs, to be stopped by a hand from one of the priests. He remained halfway up the steps, glaring in fury at the strong hand on his shoulder. Though he wanted to break that hand and rush the rest of the way up the steps, he recognized this priest; it wouldn't do to injure one of Malzahar's favorites.

Whatever was said, he missed it, Malzahar turning to address the crowd.

“I have spoke often of the Void and until now, what have I had to show for it? My voidlings are small and I have no doubt you have thought this was the extent of what the Void has to offer. But that is simply not so,” He took a breath and the girl took a deep breath in. “Today, today I will show you something more. Something greater. The reason we should pledge loyalty to the Void, is simply this-”

A blade was drawn from somewhere and Talon went into lock-down, crouching to attack whoever it was that was about to attack Malzahar. The move to attack him never came, for the blade was drawn from Malzahar's side, a short, curved blade now exposed in his hand.

He drove it into the girl's chest in a quick motion, jerking it back out just as fast. Blood came back with the blade and even though Malzahar was shouting, it was not in any language Talon knew of.

The earth trembled and Talon was rushing forward to protect Malzahar when he stopped dead in his tracks. All around Malzahar there was a purple shimmer, growing and growing. Finally it was as large as the hotel they'd been living in, the crowd behind him crying out in panic. That wasn't what they should have feared.

A huge insect like leg stepped forward from the glimmer, followed by another, until a huge creature stepped forth. It screamed, some inhuman noise that would haunt dreams for a long time. Then it looked down, focus moving to Malzahar and the altar before him. It opened it's mouth and in a fast motion, ate the body of the girl and the table she had been slain on.

Talon was close enough to see Malzahar's face, the seer's expression close to euphoric though his back was turned to the crowd. The creature roared once more and then began to vanish, glittering away in the morning sunlight. Malzahar's expression changed quickly, turning in a fast motion as the purple faded and shouted.

“For the Void!” He cried, raising his blood stained blade to the sky. The audience went wild, chanting back what he Malzahar had said. It was so loud it was silent to Talon, the priests escorting him away as they headed back into the hotel.

Even on the top floor with all the windows closed, the crowd could still be heard below. All the while, Malzahar never stopped smiling.

 


	10. Chapter 10

If the day of the sacrifice sat poorly with Talon, the days that followed were even worse. More people came to the island, people begged to be the next sacrifice, everyone they passed wanted to touch Malzahar more than ever. Talon quivered with rage throughout most of his days, violently wanting to get these people away from his lover.

He growled when people shoved past him to get closer to the seer, babbling their problems as Malzahar spoke to them as some all-knowing prophet. The whole thing angered him.

And his anger didn't go unnoticed.

“You're upset,” Malzahar said one evening when they were alone, undressing as the light fell behind him. With the light like this, Malzahar's eyes seemed dimmer, almost as if the pupil could be seen once more. The sight was strange, something reminding Talon of when they'd first met and Malzahar had seemed much more innocent.

“I'm not,” Talon replied, stepping forward to cup Malzahar's cheek, drawing him into a kiss.

It was short, namely because Malzahar broke it off.

“There's no point lying to me, Talon. You've only managed to change what I've seen once. I doubt you'll surprise me again.”

“Then why ask? Just tell me what I'm feeling,” He replied, anger blistering to the surface. Malzahar smiled, that slow look that was always just shy of a threat.

“It's so much easier for you to just say it. I like having concrete proof of what I see.”

Talon growled, finally breaking into his anger and shoving Malzahar. “You're insane.”

And that was the snapping point, Malzahar's expression melting into anger, those eyes empty of expression, pupil once more washed out by the strange glow behind them. All that gave away his boiling rage was his lowered eyebrows and snarl.

“Insane?” Malzahar echoed, the word sounding like a thousand versions of poison. “Please, Talon. Even you're better at insults than that. Or did _daddy_ never teach how to think for yourself either?”

The time for talking was over, Talon lunging at him grabbing a handful of hair as he took Malzahar to the ground. Neither spoke much as they tussled, Talon surprised at how much of a fight Malzahar put up. Talon was a better fighter, it was true, the growling and groaning starting to tilt more into sounds of pain from Malzahar.

When he finally stopped, Malzahar had a bloody lip but his eyes were still hot in rage, glowing brightly in the twilight. Talon kissed him, charmed by the energy radiating off of him. Malzahar returned it, biting his lip harshly in reply, breaking skin.

“Fuck,” Talon hissed, spitting some of the blood from his mouth, but Malzahar balled up Talon's hair and forced his lips back down onto his own. Malzahar licked the cut, rolling it between his lips and sucking.

“Come on now, Talon,” The seer whispered, breaking the contact and laying back onto the ground. “ _Fuck me_.”

Neither had much clothes in the way, Talon jerking the boxers from Malzahar's body and falling upon his hard-on with his open mouth. He didn't make it sweet, instead sucking, nipping, pumping his cock in his mouth hard and fast, listening to Malzahar moan. Something felt more desperate than ever, Malzahar's hands in his hair, pulling harshly.

Talon broke off, looking up as a little line of pre-cum and saliva trailed from his lips. Malzahar moaned hotly, clearly watching Talon intently.

The enchantment didn't last, Talon pressing a finger into Malzahar, adding a second hurriedly. Underneath him, Malzahar spread his legs, trying to give him more access, make it easier for Talon to work. Malzahar shoved Talon back after a minute or two of being scissored, lube somehow in his hands. He prepped himself fast, slicking Talon's cock up with lube before laying back down again.

For a second they just looked at one another, Talon almost able to audibly hear the break between them. Then he was sliding inside, Malzahar crying out as Talon groaned at the same time. There was no hesitation, no build up, just Talon fucking into Malzahar with all his strength. Both were loud with abandon, little care for who might hear them as they lived on the top floor alone.

It was no surprise Talon came first, a little whimper from his throat; Malzahar stared at him, cock still leaking, untended to. He wasn't left that way for long, Talon falling back down between his legs and sucking him off. A little cry escaped Malzahar as he came, the salty flavor of his cum filling Talon's mouth.

Talon swallowed, sitting back and wiping his mouth as he looked at Malzahar. There was semen leaking from inside Malzahar, a light flush on his dark skin as he panted below him.

“I'll miss you.”

The words hit Talon like a cold slap across the face, realizing why he'd said it. All this time, Malzahar had already known. Malzahar had known this would be their breaking point and the whole time he'd stayed silent, knowing it was coming.

“Don't look so distraught, you're the one who is leaving,” Malzahar spat out, sitting up from the floor and leaning in close to Talon's face. “Let that taste remind you of what you're leaving. Let this,” He whispered, pressing a finger inside himself before bringing it to his lips. “Burn in to your memory. Leave me, Talon. Leave me because I'm _insane_. But know you're just as crazy for wanting me.”

Talon stood abruptly, shaken by what Malzahar said. In a rush, Talon found his clothes, shoving things into a bag. From the floor, Malzahar watched in silence.

The door slammed loudly behind him, walking steadfastly to the airport.

He had to go. He had to get away from here before Malzahar decided he too would look better on his altar.

 

Though it wasn't that big of a deal, the trek to the island's airport would always be an uncomfortable memory for him. All his life, he'd been a shadow, no one ever noticing him. But this journey it felt like everyone watched him. Everyone's eyes followed him as he walked, quiet snide laughter and whispered rumors on every person's lips.

It was made worse by the person who greeted him with his old passport and a ticket back to the mainland, fake name looking stark on the thin paper. He swallowed hard around the knot in his throat.

How long had Malzahar known? How long had he watched and waited for Talon to leave him?

How had he stood the cold silence of knowing nothing was going to change the future?

Talon silenced the thought in his cold anger and accepted the ticket, boarding an almost entirely empty plane for the longest twelve hours of his life.

After all, there was no dinner service on the flight, only peanuts.

 

Customs was a terrible pain, interrogations lasting for hours, the government wanting to know every last detail of the charismatic leader of the strange new country. Talon probably got off easy; he simply kept to his lie that he hadn't been devote enough.

The poor other passenger that had come back to try and coax their dying sister to join Malzahar's cult simply got sent back to the island empty handed.

However, being back on the mainland meant nothing to him, having no idea how he should try to build a life back here. Malzahar had shaped his life for the better part of the last year and it wasn't like he could return to Katarina and ask for his old job back.

So he did what he used to do: steal. He found the tricks came back to him easily enough, wallets, jewelry, all kinds of items he could pawn off. Unfortunately, his anger didn't die down, easily melting into his usual blood-lust. Talon found himself listening to the underground, picking up low-grade jobs from mobsters for extra money.

Everything was going well for him, enough money to keep himself up in hotels, moving every few days to a new location and taking jobs as he pleased. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, keeping himself as divided from the news as possible. Every now and then he saw articles about Malzahar and his island of crazies, but he found it easy enough to ignore.

Plenty of men and women found him attractive enough for him to fill his carnal desires, and the lack of strings attached helped him feel even more guiltless about keeping their wallets and other valuables. What he couldn't ignore was when Katarina sat down beside him at a bar, summoning over a Jack and coke.

“Welcome back,” She said aloud before turning to face him. There was a scar over her left eye, but her hair was still as vibrant as fire, eyes cold as they had always been. “Were you thinking you could start back at your old trade and no one would notice you?” Katarina asked, looking Talon over. He could see in her eyes she was checking him over; she may have been cold, but she cared about Talon in her own way. She was looking, making sure he was okay.

“Sorry. I seem to have lost my ability to blend into the shadows.”

Katarina laughed openly, shaking her head. “No, that's not it. It's just that you're too good. People disappear too easily when you kill them. That's how I knew you were back. We lost a few operatives to you and at first I thought it was just an unlucky coincidence. But then it kept happening and I knew. Very few assassins have your skill in weaving a scene.”

Talon snorted and shook his head, waving for another drink. There was likely only one reason Katarina had come to see him personally and he figured he should get to the core of the conversation quickly. “What are you going to threaten me with, Kat? I'm literally living paycheck to paycheck. Tell me you'll put a hit out on me if I don't stop and I'll ju-”

“ _Please_ , Talon,” She said derisively. “Just take your old job back. Come back to the mansion. You don't have to take the DuCouteau name back, I don't care. Just come work for us again. Dad would have wanted you to.”

Her words silenced him, the bartender clinking his new glass down in front of him.

“What?”

“Come back. Come back and work for us. Be _our_ assassin. Don't work for these third rate idiots who squander your talent.”

The laughter that bubbled up inside him was so hard to contain he almost choked on the alcohol he was quickly bringing to his lips. After a deep swig, he turned to look Katarina in the eye and offered his hand.

“I accept.”

She took his hand and shook once, downing her glass in one go and standing. He followed suit; clearly they already had places to go.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Katarina finding him had to be the best turn of events in two years time. All at once, he understood his purpose, his reason for being alive.

Killing.

Killing people for money was his purpose in life.

And it was perfect in every way.

The way people begged, the way they cried, how he could tease and taunt them and then grant them the cold reprieve of death with steel into their throats.

He was able to completely separate himself from the time he'd been with Malzahar, forgetting him almost entirely.

Almost.

 

Maybe if he'd been more careful, he could have truly forgotten Malzahar. Truly moved on from him and found a life without him. But the fates weren't so kind.

It seemed as if Talon's leaving had kind of triggered a change in the lives of the inhabitants on the crazy island. Sacrifices continued, the shows becoming grander and grander.

The one that caught Talon's eye was the one that made national headlines. Instead of “one person gets eaten by some terrifying netherworld creature”, the priests that Malzahar had been so close to were sacrificed. And while the papers heavily edited the story to not frighten the masses any more than necessary, Talon read through the lines.

Malzahar was making an example out of them. Someone had done something he didn't like.

Or were going to.

A part of him knew that to know the exact answer, he would have to ask Malzahar. Not that he had any intention of doing that.

 

More time passed with his jobs, killing people, collecting his money and living in a fantastic studio apartment. He had kind of even picked up a fuck-buddy, a cute girl who didn't mind his sporadic schedule and lack of commitment.

In fact, if he were honest, things were close to the best they had ever been. Except for one little issue of his dreams. Dreams and day-dreams, fantasies alike, all bore Malzahar's face. Sometimes he'd wake up at night, almost believing Malzahar was there beside him, but instead a woman was asleep beside him.

And one fateful night, he let it lift him from the bed into the living room where he flopped down and turned the TV on.

Talon didn't believe in fate. Really hadn't believed that anything happened for a reason. Not when he was with Malzahar and even less so when they were apart.

But tonight, when he turned on the TV, the news was buzzing about an assassination attempt.

An assassination attempt on Malzahar.

An assassination attempt that had actually almost killed him.

The news was going wild with variations of what had happened, the footage blurry, unclear. However, there was one thing Talon recognized from any distance: blood.

 

Talon was undeniably irritated the next day, no patience for his girlfriend who quickly left, calling Katarina as soon as he knew it was an acceptable time to call her.

“No.”

She didn't even say hello, didn't wait to hear anything he said.

“You left him. You do not need to know anything about what happened.”

“They said he almost died.”

“And your response should be elation. If he were dead, you could maybe finally be free of him.”

“It's not-”

“For fuck's sake, Talon. It's been years. He is _insane_. You _know_ he's insane. What in God's name keeps your fascination in him?”

He didn't have an answer, mind swirling around the emptiness of his answer. Very quietly that possessive roar cried out within him. Malzahar was _his_ ; Malzahar belonged to him. No one had the right to damage _his_ property.

Katarina's eye-roll was audible, her huff of impatience loud.

“The would-be assassin was a priest. One Malzahar rather favored. Apparently the guy had been faking nice to get close to him to make an attempt on his life. Who the fuck knows why Malzahar would keep the father of one of his sacrifices nearby, but what do I know. The guy waited until he was busy with his followers and stabbed him in the side. Internal organ damage, but post-op shows he's recovering well. Stabby escaped, but I doubt he lives long on that island of nut-jobs. They've already started a man-hunt for him.”

There was a long pause, the only sound the hum of Talon's breath.

“I suppose you need a plane ticket to go join in, huh?”

 

The flight back to the island was a full one. Talon had no idea what strings Katarina had pulled to earn him space, but this was likely a _very_ expensive seat. The island had a name now, and the crazies had set up laws, including customs which did not take kindly to him when he showed up.

“We know who you are, _Talon_ ,” A burly man with a deep frown informed him at the checkpoint, tossing his faked passport on the stack behind him. It was quite a stack, because to stay you had to agree to leave your old identity behind. “You're expected, which is the only reason why we're letting you in. He told us you would be coming today. All I can say is that I'm grateful it was me that got to welcome you back,” He spat at Talon's boots, sneering as he spoke.

“ _Enjoy your stay_.”

Talon longed to slit his throat, spill his blood right there. But he didn't get to be angry at him for long when two sets of strong arms grabbed him, covering his head and dragging him off. He tried to fight, but it wasn't worth much, unable to tell where they were (and not nearly as armed as he would have liked).

 

One car ride and up an extremely slow elevator later finally got him to a room with a faint beeping, the sack pulled free from blocking his vision.

Malzahar was sitting up in a hospital bed, IV in his arm, pale and covered in bandages. Even sick like this, he looked handsome, politely speaking to the man at his arm. The grace in his motions to send them away caught Talon's eye; two years had given him time. Time to perfect his persona, to become Malzahar the profit of the Void completely.

Once the door closed, those empty bright sockets turned to him. Any trace of pupil was completely wiped out, the shimmer obvious even now in daylight.

“Welcome back.”

His voice was clear, void of any emotion. It was the most horrifying thing he had ever heard.

“I-”

“I no longer care to hear validation of my visions, Talon. I know why you've come. And I do not care. Find the assassin if you want. Kill him. His life and how it ends is of no concern to me anymore.”

“Malzahar-”

“ _These past years have been hard for me, Malzahar. I couldn't forget you. Everywhere I turned, I was looking for you. Wanting to see you, to hear you_ ,” Malzahar's voice hurt his ears. It sounded like his thoughts; his thoughts spoken aloud. “ _I hated knowing others were near you, close to you when it should have been me. I need to protect what I own. I need to guard what is mine_.”

For a moment, Malzahar closed his eyes and shook his head, the shine eliminated. When they opened again, Malzahar sneered, Talon feeling his heart stop.

“Do you want to know what happened to Marcus? He wasn't dead, you know. It took a while for him to die. He really fought it, too. If you had thought some, you could have saved him. Hell, he was alive before you left this island. They slit his throat. Left him bleeding in a ditch, body left to rot on the side of the road-”

Talon stood, gripping the chair and turning to leave.

“You let him die. You came here with me instead of looking for him. You didn't even ask me about him. You didn't ask about anything. All you cared about was owning me.”

Every muscle went stiff in Talon, bowing his head as Malzahar continued.

“Your sisters fought and scrapped. Did you ask about Cassiopeia? Have you even seen her? She cannot walk anymore. The accident took that from her. But you didn't ask. You're always so stuck on your fucking self. Katarina almost lost her life getting that scar over her eye and you don't even know how she got it.”

Malzahar started to laugh, a broken, psychotic sound. “And you know what?” He questioned, breathless with laughter. “This whole time, I've been longing to see you. Hoping against hope that my visions might change, that once more you'd pick me instead of yourself. I love you. I love you so much, and I miss you so badly, I wish you were at my side. Even now. Even now when I know you will never love me in the same way.”

Talon turned back to face Malzahar, feeling like he was being carved open from the inside out.

“I'll kill him. I'll kill him and then I'm returning for you,” Talon whispered lowly, to which Malzahar made some sort of choked snort. “Tell me his name.”

“Kassadin.”

And with that, Talon turned and left.

 

True to Katarina's predictions, there was a man-hunt for the would-be assassin, no flights being allowed to leave. If Kassadin wanted off this island, he would have to swim.

The thing was Talon was trained in assassination and knew the tricks of the trade better than anyone he had ever met.

Tracking Kassadin was all too easy, finding him in a basement of an abandoned house a few miles out of the main city. The only unfortunate fact was that it took him a few days to make it to Kassadin's hiding spot, forced to rely to imperfect intel.

Normally, Talon would have felt a moment of pride over this, but no such moment was coming for him.

“Hello, Talon.”

Talon fell into an attack position, knowing Kassadin was here but not _seeing_ where he was. He had no intention of throwing a knife into this man's neck; he wanted to torture him some first.

“His visions have really improved since you left. Though I do feel for him... His visions for himself are still terrible.”

And then Kassadin was before him, not anything he had expected. This was a muscular man with a softer face. He didn't look like someone who plotted murders or who had any negative intentions.

“You're my key to getting off this hellhole. Sadly, I wish you could also get me my vengeance as well. My daughter deserved better than that monster and his cult of insanity.”

“I'll kill you.”

“I don't doubt that you would if you could.”

Talon hadn't given any thought to Kassadin's abilities or if he was any true threat. It was a grave error, Kassadin disappearing before his eyes, reappearing behind him.

“I can't quite go as far as I'd like walking through the Void. It still makes me ill... Maybe if I had some device that made it to where I didn't have to breath as I walked through it...”

He half-twisted to drive his knife into Kassadin's throat when he felt the blow to the back of his neck. Talon was seeing black as he fell, enraged that he had failed so grossly.

Again.

 

When Talon woke up, the world was still dark. There was a bag over his head, a gag in his mouth, and his hands were zip-tied together. He knew the difference; there would be no easy release from this hold.

“Are you awake? We have places to go.”

It was Kassadin, forcing him to stand. His legs were tied, but not enough to prevent him from shuffling. Should he have tried to run, he'd certainly trip and eat dirt, but he would at least be able to move.

He couldn't reply and he didn't see much use in fighting back. Timing was everything in a hostage situation and he had been in worse.

Kassadin forced him up onto his feet, making him walk awkwardly up the stairs, the only thing keeping him from falling was Kassadin's sheer strength. Talon felt Kassadin tense at the top of the stairs, suddenly moving twice as fast, pausing only to throw the front door open. The moist breeze hit his face, rain clearly approaching.

“I may not be able to see you in my visions, but I can see him.”

This time Talon froze, recognizing Malzahar's voice.

“Put me on a flight out of here and he'll live.”

“We could kill _you_ right now.”

“I'd kill him first and you know it.”

There was a low growl some distance away and Talon realized that Malzahar could tell he wasn't bluffing. What type of monster _was_ Kassadin?

“Fine. Let's go.”

Talon was forced forward again, wishing he could see the situation. Wishing he could talk to Malzahar. _Just kill this fucker! I don't want to be a_ bargaining chip _, goddammit._

But instead he was just forced forward into a vehicle, Malzahar's breathing labored in pain and anger.

 

No one spoke during the car ride, though Talon had figured out it was a limousine. Malzahar was likely sitting across from him and Kassadin. As far as he could tell, Kassadin wasn't holding any weapons against him, but clearly Malzahar still saw him as a threat.

When they stopped, Kassadin jerked him out of the car and the hit of tarmac and gasoline hit his nose; the airport. There was a plane very close with its engines already roaring, ready to go. It was now or never.

He ducked down and lunged upwards in the direction he thought that Kassadin was. His luck was good, connecting with the underside of Kassadin's chin. There were shouts and then he was swimming in mind-warping agony and horrifying silence as the world seemed to flip over. In a flash, there were hazy noises again, but he was just barely holding on to consciousness.

Something sounded like gun shots and Talon didn't miss Malzahar's screams of fury over the cacophony of noise. He was scooped up and rushed up a set of stairs. At the top he was thrown onto the ground and then there was a click of the door locking shut. The sound of the engine shifted and the plane began to move forward.

Talon had failed. Kassadin was making his escape and it was all his fault.

 

The flight was long and it was boring, uncomfortable, and he could feel the adrenaline that had powered him through previously drain out of him. He fell asleep, frustrated beyond words, but he knew he'd have one more chance to kill Kassadin when they landed and he had no plans to waste it.

 

The pressure change woke him up, body shifting into gear to fight. Kassadin was close; he could just barely hear his breathing.

“Awake again? I wanted to talk to you before we landed.”

Talon shifted slightly to confirm he was listening, wanting him to talk more so he could try for another attack. The more Kassadin talked, the better he would know where his face was for a well timed headbutt.

“I wanted to thank you. I had honestly thought I'd get the chance to kill him and then I wouldn't have had to worry about the rest. But since I failed, I knew I had to keep living. How else will I get my revenge?”

“He only mentioned you twice, you know, but I knew it meant something. He never spoke your name, but I could see in his face how much you meant to him. You were the key to his downfall. You _are_ the key to his downfall.”

“Then suddenly, you were there. I knew when you landed, my informants from the mainland having informed me that you were on the flight. That's when I knew I would make it off this hell-hole. I'd have the chance to regroup and come back. And I will go back, Talon. Much like I know you'll go back, too. And next time, I hope you'll be better prepared to face me.”

A boot met with his head, surprising him with a wave of dizziness.

“So with this, I bid you adieu.” The air shifted and he knew Kassadin was gone. Outside the plane hit the tarmac, slowing to finish its landing.

 

Talon worked the hood off of his head as quickly as possible, wiggling and thrashing across the ground. The world was brighter than he remembered, blinking frantically as he adjusted to the light once more. It was dark, early evening he guessed. The plane was completely empty except the pilot, he assumed. They skid to a stop as he tested his restraints and found they held him well. Still, he fought his way to a kneeling position, hunting desperately for something that could cut these ties. The engine stalled and shuttered off rather quickly, loud yelling from the outside unmissable.

The cabin opened and the pilot stepped out, giving a half-assed salute to Talon before opening the door of the plane, putting his hands up.

“He's in here,” He shouted. “The man who tried to killed Malzahar is in here.”

Things went South after that, as if there was any other direction they could go after all the other shit had gone down. A SWAT team came aboard and dragged the pilot off. It wasn't like Talon could hold up his hands in surrender, so he was quickly met with the butt-end of an assault rifle.

Upon awaking, he was cuffed in much easier to escape police grade handcuffs. Talon looked around knowing that even though he could escape these cuffs, he'd still need an opportunity to get out of this room. The one-sided mirror to his left and the cameras in each corner confirmed that he had an audience.

The door handle shifted and in stepped an interrogator, a small pad of paper in his hands.

“We have no information on you which is just as discouraging for us as being handed an entire envelope of crimes.”

Talon shifted, sizing up this man; he could kill him with his bare hands.

“But, we can tell you aren't the man that tried to kill Malzahar,” He picked the picture off the top of his pad and turned it so Talon could see. Talon struggled to keep his face neutral; he wanted Kassadin dead more than anything else.

“So, who are you to Malzahar? A handful of my colleagues think you're that mysterious body guard that Malzahar used to have. The one that no one was able to catch a good photo of.” He tossed a handful of pictures onto the table. Malzahar was easily visible, smiling, with a hooded shadow not too far away. “That look like you?”

Talon looked at the photos and then back up to the detective.

“I want my lawyer.”

The detective rolled his eyes. “Fine. Give us his name and we'll give him a call.”

It felt like a millennium ago that he'd memorized the contact information for the lawyer group that the DuCouteau's trusted. He provided their number and watched the detective's eyebrow raise.

“How do you know their information? As far as I knew, they only worked for high powered mafia types.”

Talon glared, aware he would never look the part he was expected to play. The detective snorted and shook his head. “My name is Detective Zhao. If you need something, just say my name and I'll make sure you're well taken care of.” And with those words, he exited the door, leaving him handcuffed and alone in an interrogation room.

 

Over the next couple of days, he was interrogated, harassed and otherwise put through the mill. It was easy to put on his facade, having been subjected to far worse by people who had no oversight to speak of. His lawyer did well by him and eventually they negotiated him out of incarceration (they couldn't get him on anything really, so they were just pulling straws on some very small crimes a much younger Talon had been caught for).

Katarina picked him up, eyes covered by sunglasses, but Talon could read in her body language how angry she was. Neither said anything for the first ten minutes of the drive before Katarina broke the silence.

“What the hell.”

“Look, I fucked up, but I have to go back-”

“Oh hell no. I'm not paying for another flight or more bribes or more lawyer fees for your stupid ass. Either promise me this is being put behind you or get the fuck out and walk.”

“You're going like a hundred and twenty. I'd die.”

“Maybe it would knock some fucking sense into you!” Katarina shouted as she was forced to slow down because of traffic. “Talon, this isn't like you. You aren't an idiot. You're a street-smart fighter who knows how to handle his shit. What did he do to you to make you a love-sick fool?”

“He didn't _do_ anything. I pursued him.”

She rolled her eyes in his direction before turning her focus back to the road.

“I'm serious.”

“One more flight. I'll pay for your flight to go there and tell him it's through. But you have a return flight in forty-eight hours and I'll expect you to meet your deadline. After this, it's over, okay? You stay _here_. You can hunt that Kassadin fucker between jobs, but the obsession with Malzahar is over, understand?”

“I understand.”

 

Hardly a week later, under yet another assumed identity, Talon was back on a flight to Malzahar's island. The monsters that only visited for sacrifices had changed some in the short time he'd been away. Malzahar had allowed some of the smaller ones to roam freely, eating oxen, sheep, pigs... All sorts of animals between ritual sacrifices. One of the monsters was found at his side more often than the others, a gray bug like that creature that knew a few words and went by “Kog'Maw.” The media considered it a strange mix between a pet and a son with the way Malzahar doted on it.

Upon landing, security didn't bother him, throwing his passport into the pile with as little ceremony as the time before. The guard that had spit on his shoes looked him over but didn't make any moves towards him.

The island had taxis and vehicles, but none would take him close to the hotel that Malzahar still resided in, his “palace” now. Talon had a vehicle get him as close as possible and then spent time scoping out the joint before finally breaking in.

He took the stairs to the top floor, knocking out the security that stood outside the double doors of Malzahar's main suite. Talon tapped one of their badges against the keypad and the doors slid open.

Malzahar was seated on his bed, waiting patiently.

“Good job on killing Kassadin.”

“We're through.”

“We already broke up.”

“Then why do I fucking still want you?”

Malzahar just laughed. “Because since you were conceived you were taught that if it existed and you wanted it, you could have it. You're a thief. You don't understand how to stop wanting.”

Talon crossed the floor, crawling across the bed and leaning in to kiss Malzahar. Malzahar moved forward to allow the kiss, falling back into the mattress easily. His shirt was open, the bandages around his chest stark.

Malzahar ran his fingers over the bandages, cocking his head while looking at Talon. “I'm still human, you know. This will take time to heal.”

“Your followers don't think you're human. They think you're something closer to God.”

“I may be closer to God than they are, but I am still made of flesh and blood.”

Talon kissed him again, both a little more frantic in their actions, biting and swapping tongue. He slid his hands down Malzahar's stomach, sinking past the edge of his pants, grabbing at his cock.

“You're awfully forward,” Malzahar whispered, grabbing his wrist to stop him. “Who said I wanted to fuck you right now?”

“You let me kiss you.”

“Wow, that's a loose definition of consent.”

Talon growled. “What do you want me to do? How does this end for you?”

The room seemed to drop ten degrees, Talon inadvertently shivering.

“End?” Malzahar parroted back. “ _End?_ ” The color of the room shifted, glittering purple and blues. “It doesn't _end_ Talon. I decided I needed to do something. Something that would prevent you from being a liability for me ever again. Seeing Kassadin touch you... Knowing that he could kill you with a whim... I realized I had to do something.”

“What are you talking-” Malzahar covered his mouth, shaking his head.

“I can keep you safe. Keep you away from everyone and make sure you're never in danger ever again...”

Talon's eyes widened as the glimmering purple came into perfect relief, the room transforming into a stony purple and blue cave. There were whispers, words, screams... It felt like there was a presence settling into his skull, stuck in his sinuses, just above his eyes. Talon whimpered, trying to pry Malzahar's hand from his mouth, but Malzahar was stronger.

“This is the Void, Talon. This is now where you call home. You're safe here,” Malzahar whispered, somehow so much louder than all the other sounds. “You'll have everything you need. And once the Void has cleared out all other life on the planet, I'll bring you back. Won't that be nice?”

“No,” Talon croaked, already feeling like being here was tearing his mind apart. It was too much and- “Please, don't leave me here.”  
“Oh, I won't be leaving you long.”

And with that, Malzahar was gone, a crackling in the air as Talon was left screaming for Malzahar to come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a bonus chapter if I can get around to writing it.  
> I'm sorry that this fic sat around neglected for so long.  
> Thank you for reading.


	12. Epilogue

Time passed or maybe time didn't; he couldn't tell. The sounds never ceased. He didn't have needs like he used to, or maybe he did and he just didn't care? He shivered, buried in cushions and blankets. Malzahar hadn't been back. It was always this side of too cold, never quite the right temperature. He was tired... He'd long since given up screaming as it did nothing to calm him or silence all of the noise that echoed off of every wall. His eyes had hurt for a while, but the pain was fading; he wasn't sure what that meant at all.

He really wasn't the type to start talking to himself, but the loneliness was wearing on him, blearily blinking as he tried to find some more warmth.

Who knows how long he sat there, eyes open but mind wandering as the world continued to shimmer a purple haze.

“Talon.”

He blinked a few times, vision still blurry; he was hallucinating that the sounds spoke to him now.

“Talon, my love...”

Talon adjusted a little more in the blankets, turning his head towards the voice. It was as if a ray of sunshine had entered his prison, a bright beautiful warmth filling his bones. His mind screamed in terror, but the feeling washed away so quickly, Malzahar raising a hand as if to dismiss the fear.

“I told you I would be back. That I wouldn't leave you for too long. There's nothing to fear,” Malzahar came all the way to him, feet never touching the ground, hands open and welcoming. When he was right in front of him, Malzahar cupped his cheek and Talon let out a sigh, a feeling of contentment settling inside of him. Contentment that quickly swirled into desire, the reminder of want... possession... thrumming in his veins.

“There we go,” Malzahar murmured, his eyes almost sad, but he smiled all the same. “There's my Talon.”

Talon leaned up and Malzahar met him for the kiss, nipping his lips, inviting Talon to explore his mouth. There seemed to be no time pass at all between Malzahar crawling into his lap, grinding down on his cock.

“Malzahar-”

Hearing his own voice broke the spell for a moment. That didn't sound like him at all... That sounded like some version of his own voice modified and edited and played back to him. Malzahar was quick to reassure him, dropping kisses on his neck and cheeks, whispering sweet nothings.

“Don't worry, my love. Your throat is just dry. I'll make sure that there is something here to ease your transition, to help your throat.”

Two fast skipping heartbeats and a scream inside his mind to _fight_. Fight now, break free-

“Want to fuck me?” Malzahar played down his chest with his fingers, symbols dancing along his skin. He could have sworn that Malzahar was clothed when he entered.. That he was clothed... But there was nothing between them now.

The silence must have been consent enough, because Malzahar straddled himself over Talon, spreading his own legs wide before grabbing Talon's cock and pumping. A few heated moments passed where it was only their breathing in the silence before Malzahar sunk himself down on Talon's cock, moaning as he was spread open. Talon didn't question if he'd prepared beforehand or if there was magic doing this or whatever- All he knew was the heat of being inside Malzahar's body and it was like waking up from a dream.

He switched their positions, pushing Malzahar to lay underneath him, a pleased noise slipping from Malzahar's lips. Talon fucked into him, drawing every sound he could from Malzahar's throat. It was over too fast, too too fast, orgasm lighting his nerves, spiraling him through his pleasure. Though he'd finished, Malzahar was still hard between them and Talon didn't feel like working to get him off. No, he didn't even care in the slightest...

“That's not very nice,” Malzahar chided from below him, the dark smile across his features. “You want to own me, body and soul, the least you can do is make sure my needs are taken care of. After all, I've taken care of yours.”

Talon slid free of Malzahar's body and dropped between them, sucking off Malzahar as if his dick was the last meal he'd ever get. Malzahar's moans were bright and beautiful, intermingled with joyous laughter, all until that last moment when semen filled Talon's mouth. He swallowed without even thinking, sitting up to look down at Malzahar's glistening body.

“There...” Malzahar whispered as he sat up, once again cupping Talon's cheek. “That warmth,” he continued, drawing his finger down Talon's throat, pressing at the base of his sternum. “Will keep you satisfied until I come back. And I'll try to come back sooner next time, okay? Your sister put up a big fight for you, I know you'd proud of her, but it delayed my return, you understand?”

Talon nodded, fear clenching his heart once more.

“Listen, get some rest. I know you haven't slept much. I'll see if I can have some voidlings come by to keep you company. At least you can talk _to_ them if not _with_ them,” Malzahar was talking as if Talon were no longer there, much like he had done when they first met... Already running through visions and plans as if no one else in the world mattered. He stepped free of the cushions, his sacrificial outfit covering his skin again. “Maybe I could see if you could have something for entertainment...” He was beginning to glisten in the low-light, beginning to fade.

“Wait, no-” Talon forced out, raw and painful. But Malzahar was already gone and a wave of exhaustion was taking him over. Silent tears poured down his cheeks, but one blink, two, and he was unconscious for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had always intended there to be one last horrible chapter to round everything out. Happy new year!


End file.
